Maybe She Was Hungry
by Sunset Miko
Summary: Kanna picks up a new fear and Naraku has to deal with it.


I do not own Inuyasha and Company, no matter how happy it would make me. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Written for Inuyasha Comedy Club's Prov 2 – Phobias

Phobia: Kenophobia- Fear of voids or empty spaces.

Naraku sighed and buried his forehead in his hands. He still didn't think it was possible, but it was driving him fucking ape-shit, and no, the irony of that was **not** lost on him. He couldn't take it much longer. He was ready to suck her into the damn mirror himself! She was the void! **She** was **the** **void**! How in the hell did a demon that was supposed to be empty suddenly become so full of shit?! The miko, he knew it had something to do with the troublesome miko that had joined forces with the inu hanyou that was a constant thorn in his side, and the monk with the wandering hands as well.

Kagura and Kanna had been sent once more to distract the group from his true purpose, but somehow instead of fighting they'd started talking. Really now, who in the hell sits down and has a conversation with their mortal enemies? They had to be out of their fucking minds already. Maybe that was it. Maybe they were crazy and it was contagious. He was going to have to watch out. He didn't want to catch it. He liked his devious, dark, and just slightly deranged personality just the way it was.

The screaming and crying hadn't stopped since Kagura brought her back to his dank, dilapidated castle, and while screaming and crying were usually music to his ears, that was when he was the one causing it. This was different. It was beyond annoying! The wind witch had tried everything to soothe her 'older sister' but nothing was working. The little girl usually clung to her mirror like it was her lifeline, but now she sat huddled in a corner as far away as possible, which wasn't nearly far enough. Apparently the mirror was connected to her in some invisible and incomprehensible way because she couldn't get any further from it than she was. It followed her, dragging along the floor like it was on a chain cuffed to her ankle.

"Kagura!" he screamed, getting only a miniscule amount of pleasure with she came rushing in, fear blatently obvious in her eyes. She knew she was knee deep in shit and he was ready to bury her in it. The fact that he couldn't even enjoy her terror really chapped his ass. "Explain this!"

Kagura stuttered nervously as she tried to explain what had happened. "The monk with the wind tunnel in his hand, he asked her how she could always act so calmly when she carried around a mirror that could at any moment turn against her and suck her in. And then the miko reminded him that Kanna is in fact the void herself, even more so than her mirror, and apparently their words have frightened her. She is terrified of the mirror, horrified of the void, and absolutely petrified of the emptiness within her. I think she believes that she will suddenly be sucked into herself with no warning. Kagome called it 'imploding'."

"Kagome? You are on a first name basis with the enemy?" he snarled. When she didn't answer he rose from his rottenly regal chair, ready to put an end to the foolishness once and for all. Kanna would stop and return to her usual creepily reserved self and she would do it right fucking now. The hanyou failed to remember his tentacles though, and while they usually served as a source of never ending entertainment, they did tend to get in the way.

Kagura had to cover her mouth to hold in the giggles when he tripped over a long, scaly, green extension of his own mish-mash of demon he called a body, falling flat on his face. (A la Dick Van Dyke and that stupid ottoman that was apparently in his perpetual blind spot) Naraku pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his clothing while shooting the wind witch a death glare. If he wasn't about to split his skull open to just end the screaming he would have killed her right then just to ensure no one would ever learn of his embarrassing tumble.

He stomped out of the room, his motions resembling a three year old that'd just been told they weren't getting a new toy today, and made his way towards the ear splitting sound, tentacles dragging along the floor behind him. He was too tired and pissed to bother lifting them off the ground, though he was regretting his laziness by the time he reached his destination. The wooden floors had given him more splinters than he could count and he was going to be plucking them out for a week.

He threw the door open, picked up the mirror, and stood before a cowering Kanna. Tears and snot were running like rivers down her face and he grimaced. He hated snot. It was just… yech. "You will cease this foolishness at once or I will!"

Kanna gave a shuddering gasp as she tried to end the waterworks. She got the strangest look on her face then and Naraku bent down to inspect her. He'd never seen such an odd expression and he was sure the girl had never been tinted green like she was at the moment. "I think… I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna hurl!" Kanna yelled out and Naraku moved away as fast as possible, again falling over the tentacles he was now considering leaving out of the next body upgrade. They wouldn't stop getting in the way!

The usually deathly pale little girl who now held a split pea soup complexion heaved, but nothing came up. He watched from where he'd landed on his ass as she heaved again like a cat with a massive hairball when the room was suddenly filled with wind. Kagura had pressed her back to the opposite wall and had her claws dug in deep as the rushing air grew stronger. Naraku looked around frantically for anything to hold on to, only to discover the source of the incredible sucking wind.

Kanna's open mouth was sucking in anything that wasn't nailed down and the hanyou wished he had a hammer, some nails, and a little more time as his tentacles were now flailing in the air, moving dangerously close to the black hole that was his incarnation's mouth. He screamed as he was dragged closer, the sound fading to nothing as he disappeared. Her mouth closed and she had an odd look on her face again, making Kagura want to turn and run away while she had the chance, but then the rudest noise she'd ever heard escaped the little girl as she released all the excess air she'd sucked in as a fart that rattled the walls and had to last** at least **two full minutes.

Kagura whipped out her fan and began flipping it rapidly, trying to keep any scent that came with the sound away from her delicate nose. She was the wind, but not **that kind **of wind!

"Huh. You know, I don't feel quite so empty anymore," Kanna said in surprise. "He made it all better!"


End file.
